Boys will be Boys
by Triaxx2
Summary: While Kim and Shego are away, Ron and Adam do what they do best. End up in trouble. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, or any other characters mentioned in this fic, except my OC's. All others are someone else's property.

* * *

"So where is this party?" Adam asked, as Ron continued to drive, farther and farther from the city.

"Out in the suburbs." Ron replied. Adam looked at him skeptically.

"The suburbs of Chicago? Because I think we left the suburbs of San Fran behind about twenty minutes ago." He quipped. Ron sighed.

"Do you want to drive?" Ron asked. He knew the answer was a no, because Adam didn't know where they were going. There was no intelligent response, but a snore issued from the passenger's seat. Ron sighed, and turned the corner up a large, black topped driveway. The silver convertible eased to a stop. Kim was fanatical about her car, and no one driving it but her, and Adam seemed to be the only one that wanted to drive his so Shego had let them use hers, mainly because Adam refused to ride on Ron's motorcycle. As the engine shut off, and Ron opened the door, Adam woke, and slipped out of his side.

"So who owns this place?" He asked.

"No idea, but the party is supposed to be here. I don't see them though." Ron replied dubiously. He looked around and started to shudder. "This suddenly feels like a trap."

"I know what you mean. I can feel something moving around here, and I don't like it." Adam nodded. "I think getting in the car and leaving, is a fantastic idea."

"I agree with that." Ron swallowed, and they dove for the car. The engine roared to life, as a pair of huge Doberman's came bounding out of the bushes. Ron slammed the accelerator down, glad he'd left the car in reverse, as they peeled out of the driveway. The dogs stopped just inside the gates, and Ron shifted into drive, pulling away on the road, heart thumping against his chest. "I think I got the wrong address." He admitted sheepishly. Adam looked at him over the sunglasses he was still wearing.

"Duh." Was all he said.

The party turned out to be less than ten minutes, and one wrong turn away. Ron had taken a right, instead of a left, and that lead to the wrong house. He thankfully found out he wasn't the only one to make that mistake at the party. A gaggle of girls from his culinary arts class absorbed Ron, most of them clamoring for recipes, among other things.

"Please Ladies, one at a time, there's enough Ron for everyone!" He called over the yelling. A number of guys across the pool moved around to either help him, or pull girlfriends away from him. He still found himself surrounded by a half dozen clingy women, who seemed to want more than just a recipe, or cooking advice. Thankfully, the DJ arrived shortly after that, and he was able to slip most of them, and convince them to settle for dancing for the moment. Leaning against the drink table, Adam doubted they would settle for just dancing.

"I'm not afraid of you." A familiar voice announced from behind him.

"Good for you Bonnie. It wouldn't be any fun if you were." He replied, without looking back. He took another sip of the tequila in his hand. "You should try the tequila, it's an excellent vintage of Jose."

"I'm not stupid enough to get drunk around you again." Bonnie snarled. "And I'm going to tell Stoppable about our little 'date'." She hissed.

"Go ahead." Adam shrugged. "I only said you can't tell Kim."

"And you aren't worried about Ron finding out?" She asked.

"Not really. He knows me well enough by now." Adam answered with a sly smile.

"Hello, Bonnie. Who knows you well enough by now?" Ron asked. He had a young woman with him, with brilliant electric blue hair, and deep green eyes, along with a figure that would have made a Barbie doll green with envy. Her waist wasn't so tiny, but the rest was in similar proportion to it, as the Barbie's features were.

"You know me well enough, to know that my tastes don't run to the vanilla." Adam replied, winking at both Ron, and his friend. Ron nodded, and the girl giggled, obviously getting the idea.

"Oh, that date you guys had. I take it you didn't enjoy yourself?" Ron asked. Bonnie was silent. "I'm sorry, Adam said he thought you had."

"Guess she's not that kind of girl." Ron's friend giggled again.

"You told him?" Bonnie asked, appalled.

"Of course. I can't keep secrets from my best friend. Ronnie doesn't seem to object to it though." Adam chuckled.

"Kim tends to over react to stuff like that. I don't think she got enough religion growing up." Ron shrugged. Both Adam and the girl laughed. "Where are my manners, Adam, this is Julie. Julie, Adam. Watch out for him. He's a lover, not a fighter." She giggled again, as Adam took her hand and kissed the back of it. Bonnie growled, and stalked away.

"She gone?" Adam asked, not looking around. Ron nodded. "Thanks for the save man. I think my neck is sunburned from the glares I was getting." Julie gave a genuine laugh. "Now Ronnie, why don't you go find your own pretty girl, while I try and convince this one to see me when she wakes up."

"Like I said, a lover, not a fighter." Ron grinned, and walked away. He was half-way across the yard, when a familiar face appeared from out of the crowd. "Hey Tara!"

"Hey Ron. You here with Kim?" She asked, with a smile. It wasn't the warm, tender smile Ron knew, but he couldn't tell just what was wrong.

"Nah, she and Shego are in Switzerland, acting as security. We boys weren't invited." Ron chuckled. "Adam's around, charming the ladies. So, are you here with Josh?"

"No, we..." She trailed off, and looked away.

"Broke up? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put my foot in my mouth." Ron sighed, and gave a weak smile. "Guess somethings don't change."

"No, it's alright Ron, I've been trying hard not to think about it." She shook her head. "I didn't expect him to leave after something as innocent as a kiss. He didn't even let me explain."

"Explain what?" Ron prodded carefully, trying his best to be sensitive.

"That it was my cousin. It was just a kiss on the cheek, he's been studying in France for a year, and wanted to greet me." She sighed shakingly. "Josh saw, and over reacted. I don't know what came over him. He almost..." She stopped.

"Hit you." Ron guessed. Tara nodded on the verge of tears. Ron put an arm around her shoulders, and led her to a seat off to one side. "Tell me what happened."


	2. Chapter Two

WWLAOS: Apologies for the innuendo, this is about the end of it for the fic. Adam just has one of those kinds of personalities. Tara was sort of a minor distraction while I was trying to write CCW. Mankey will catch his later on in Of Dragon Souls. Don't want to give it away though.

* * *

They had returned to the house, Ron and Tara sitting in the back seat, talking quietly, Julie and Adam in the front, sitting as close as she could get without being in his lap. Though the radio had been playing soft country on the way in, something about the mood had prompted Adam to shut it off on the way back. Birds outside the window woke him, at least in part. His mind still groggy, he had to stop and identify what the weight on his back was. Shego was out of the question, because he rarely woke on the bed when she was in it, since she couldn't stop tossing and turning. Kim was out, because they'd only actually had sex once, and she'd left the room with Ron just afterwards. Something about Ron gave him a clue, especially when a lock of electric blue hair dangled in his face.

"Julie." He muttered and realized he was trying to talk through his pillow. "Julie. I can't feel my entire left leg."

"Sorry, hang on, I'm tangled..." There was a thud as she fell off the bed. "in the blankets." She finished. The sudden slap of cold air, which wasn't really cold, but was still surprising after the warmth of the blankets, drove him up, and to his feet. Julie giggled again, as he took hold of her arm. She came to her feet, still clutching the blankets.

"Something I missed last night?" He asked quizzically. She stared at him in puzzlement. "The way you're clutching the blankets. As if I missed something last night, that you don't want me to see."

"It's cold in here." She replied with a grin.

"Oh." He crossed the floor, ignoring the sound she was making watching, and pulled a robe from the wardrobe, and tossed it to her. She caught it, and slung it over her shoulders, dropping the blankets as she did so. He wolf-whistled, and she blushed. He laughed, swinging his own robe over his shoulders. "How about a shower, and then some breakfast?" He offered, without any innuendo. She nodded, and he pointed through the door. "Want me to throw your clothes in the washer while you're in?"

"No thanks, the dress is dry clean only." She shook her head.

"Then I'll use the other bathroom, and have breakfast started." He grinned, and headed out the door. :Now to wake the cook.: Ron wasn't in his room, or down stairs. He and Tara were out on the back porch, him leaning against the side of the seat, her snuggled against him. Adam smiled, and didn't bother to try and resist. "So, how was the sex? Mine was GREAT!" He whispered all but the last word, which he bellowed, and then dropped to the floor laughing, as the pair crashed heads trying to get up.

"That was very mean." Tara snapped. Ron sighed.

"He is a bit difficult to deal with somedays. Did you want something?" He asked Adam, who was still rolling, but the laughter was silent.

"Just... break...fast." He panted coming to a stop.

"And we didn't have sex." Tara snorted.

"He knows that, he was just trying to wake us up." Ron chuckled wryly. "Would you like some breakfast, as long as I'm making it?"

"Sure." Tara nodded, and shook her head, as she watched Adam, still laughing, head inside, and upstairs. "Why do you like him anyway?"

"Because for all his quirks and personality flaws, he always comes through when the chips are down." Ron glanced around. "Besides, when ever something goes wrong, KP blames him, not me." Tara slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"That's terrible." She scolded mock seriously.

"So is he." Ron grinned.

* * *

"So, this party is?" Adam asked. Ron sighed.

"Downtown. Club called P3. They rented it for the night." Ron answered. It was the third time that night he'd told him. "Word is that the owner is cute, even if she's married. Her sisters on the other hand, are single, and just as cute."

"Aren't you concerned as to what's going to happen when Kim finds out?" Adam asked, picking at something on the front of his shirt.

"What makes you think she's going to?" Ron asked. Adam gave him a flat stare, and shook his head.

"Of course she's going to find out. You're nuts if you think she won't. Turn left." He warned. Ron swung the wheel to the left, barely making the turn, down into the parking lot.

"How in hell do you do that?" Ron asked, stepping out of the car. Adam shrugged.

"It's a talent, what can I say?" He grinned.


	3. Chapter Three

WWLAOS:Yes, they did. And it's fun to make jokes about Adam. Once I have the re-write finished, he'll be human again. It was split like that as a center piece between the two chapters. Here's the next.

* * *

"Nice place, isn't it?" Ron asked, leading the way through the surprisingly quiet crush of bodies. There was a hum of music and conversation in the back ground. Adam only nodded, watching the crowd. "Something wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right Ron." Adam replied.

"Why does that make me very nervous?" Ron sighed.

"Don't worry Ronnie, whatever it is, I don't think it's after us." Adam chuckled.

"Good thing I brought the magical Swiss army knife then, isn't it?" Ron grinned, indicating the Lotus Blade, wrapped around his right arm, in the form of a silver bracer. The form perfectly fit with the dark blue shirt, and jeans he was wearing, providing a perfect contrast.

"Probably is. Remind me to have the Exo-Armor upgraded will you?" Adam whispered.

"Upgraded? To what?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Sleeker storage, and faster deploying design." Adam replied. "Stores as a bracelet, or choker, so you can wear it any where. Fits closer to form as well, with no loss of protection." A knot in the crowd caused them to split up, and Ron shortly found himself pressed against the bar.

"What can I get you bud?" A voice from behind him came. He turned around, and found himself face to face with a brunette standing behind the bar.

"A uh Pepsi." He answered, blinking several times, and trying very hard to ignore the itching from the Lotus Blade.

"Coming right up." She answered, and disappeared away. He turned around to watch the crowd, and a moment later, everything in the room stopped. Except for five other people. Three women, including the one behind the bar, a tall man in a flannel shirt, and a slightly shorter man who lashed out at one of the girls with a ball of electricity. She vanished in a flash of white light, only to reappear after the attack passed. and Ron took advantage of the distraction. The Lotus blade appeared as he moved through the crowd, more balls of energy flickering over head at the three women, and the man. None of them seemed to be able to get to what ever it was, without harming bystanders. Ron saw that Adam didn't seem to be completely frozen but also didn't seem to be able to move more than a few centimeters a second. If it hadn't been for the flying balls of energy, it would have been hilarious.

The Lotus Blade flashed through his opponents knee, and there was a second where he twitched, and then burst into flames, leaving only a smoking hole on the floor.

"Where did he go?" The woman behind the bar asked, as Ron stood up.

"What happened? They don't just die like that. Piper, did you?" Another, with darker hair than the other asked the third.

"No, I couldn't get a clear shot. Leo?" The one identified as Piper called to the man.

"No, I couldn't hit him either." At that moment Adam got free, choking loudly.

"Another one? What is it with these demons today." The one near the stairs, that had vanished and reappeared asked. "Beer Mug." A mug of beer turned into orbs of white light, and flashed at Adam's head. His arm came up, and a bolt of energy shattered the orbs, dropping the mug to the ground where it shattered.

"Didn't I tell you I had a bad feeling Ron?" Adam yelled at him.

"Yes, you did." Ron admitted.

"Wait, there's two of you?" The woman behind the bar called.

"Yes, and we aren't demons." Ron answered.

"But who else could resist Piper's powers?" The other woman asked. "Unless you're good witches."

"We aren't witches." Adam snorted. "Can you undo whatever you did to the room? Shouting like this is getting on my nerves."

"Sure, meet us at the bar." The room resumed as if nothing happened. Ron pushed his way back to the bar, making sure none of the people he knew, namely Josh, noticed him. "So, how did you do it?" Was the first question Leo asked.

"It's a secret. One I'm Oath-bound to keep." Ron replied.

"As for me, I have enough power to resist something like that, and I removed my restraining ring, to break free." Adam spoke up, and showed Ron that he'd replaced it.

"Restraining ring?" Piper asked.

"He's like uber-powerful, and a royal ass without it." Ron chuckled. "And he's still a jerk with it on sometimes, but it really helps his personality." Ron shrugged. "So, shall we get the introductions underway?" He asked with a grin. There was a sheepish look from the others. "I'm Ron Stoppable." And he offered his hand.

"I'm Adam Marcae." He offered his hand as well.

"I'm Piper Halliwell, and this is Paige and Pheobe." She smiled, shaking hands, and her sisters followed suit. "And this is Leo, my husband." He shook hands.

"So what was that thing, and why was it after the Charmed Ones?" Adam asked with a slight smile. Ron stared at him, then at them.

"This is them?" He asked Adam who shrugged and nodded. "Why is it nothing matches your memories?" He asked.

"No idea." Adam replied. "So the demon?"

"A low level bounty hunter, thought he could take us down if he came while we were here." Piper replied. "I don't know why he didn't freeze though."

"Amulet maybe?" Phoebe suggested.

"Probably shouldn't talk about it here." Adam suggested, and pointed. Ron saw that Josh had seen him.

"Oh no." Was all he said. Turning around, he saw that all three girls, and Adam were gone. Leo was on the far side of the bar. Josh hit the bar a moment later.

"So Stoppable, what's with you and Tara?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "All we did was talk."

"Really, that's not what I heard." Josh snapped.

"Look, I don't know what you heard, but nothing happened." Ron defended.

"Oh, too bad, she's a nice girl." Josh shifted into his normal personality. "I'd hate to see you and Kim break over something like that, though."

"Oh, don't worry." Ron replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Kim's cool about things like that. She already knows anyway. Or she will when she gets the letter I sent." He smiled. He'd sent the letter earlier, via Genny. Just when she'd give it to Kim, he didn't know, but hoped it would be at a good time. "I think you should stay away from Tara for the time being eh man?" Ron offered. Josh nodded.

"Probably a good idea." Josh nodded. "I think I reacted rather badly." He looked at Ron, and seemed to be contemplating his next words. "Tell her I'm sorry. If she needs to talk, my parents will be able to reach me. I think I need a long vacation."

* * *

Crisp air greeted Darkwolf as he stepped out of the aircraft, and onto the tarmac at a small airport high in the mountains near the Yamanouchi school. Monkey fist was there on the edge of the field, waiting as the dark suited man crossed the ground. "I thought you had given up on me." 

"I did, but after realizing something, I think I know how to take down Ron Stoppable, and Mr Marcae, in one fell swoop. And I believe I know how to do it, without the possibility of Miss Possible's intervention.

"Excellent, what do you require from me?" Darkwolf asked smiling.

"Do you still have the platform you used over the top of Rio?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Of course." Darkwolf nodded.

"Good, bring it here, I will explain the plan then." Monkey Fist smiled.


	4. Chapter Four

WWLAOS: They're here, because one of them owns the club, and I needed an outside perspective for this next chapter. As for not matching his memories, he's only encountered them all once before and it was far earlier in their own timeline. Another time, there was only one surviving sister and he became involved in the timeline for reasons that still aren't entirely clear. Josh is alright. He's just confused. Don't worry. You'll never guess it until I let it be revealed anyway.

* * *

"So this is Halliwell Manor?" Ron asked, as they pulled up to the curb. Adam didn't say anything, as he stepped out of the car. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, something, everything." Adam shook out his head. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Why?" Ron wondered.

"I have to ask entrance to the house before I step into the protective circle that surrounds the place, or I'll be in deep trouble." Ron stared, but Adam had already begun to intone in Latin. Ron shrugged, and started forwards, only to find his right arm wouldn't move.

"What happened?" He asked, but Adam didn't seem to hear him. Then there was a final word, and Ron fell back onto the sidewalk, as whatever was holding his arm let go.

"Guess the Lotus Blade needed to ask first as well." Adam replied, and stepped forwards across the threshold, arms crossed behind his back. Ron glared as he rose, and followed Adam to the door. Adam knocked, instead of ringing the bell, though why, Ron didn't want to know. Paige was the one to answer the door, and she half-smiled on seeing them.

"Come on in, Piper's in the living room. Pheobe is at work, but that's no big deal. Ron smiled back, and passed through the door. Adam had to stop again, and he muttered something before entering. Paige gave him a quizzical look.

"I practice polite magic, and always bid entrance before crossing thresholds into another's sphere of influence." He shrugged, and settled to a chair without saying anything. Ron sighed, and rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that when he's talking magic." Ron shrugged. Paige waved dismissively.

"I'm glad for anyone we don't have to hide our secrets from. So, you're Ron?" She asked, being sure she remembered names right.

"Yes, that's me. And that's..." Ron began.

"Adam." Adam cut him short.

"What he said." Ron grinned at him. Paige stared for a moment, then shrugged.

"So, tell me about what your powers are?" She asked, with a grin. "The last few witches I've met didn't like magic."

"We aren't witches." Ron replied, echoing Adam the night before. "Though he tells me I can, I don't do magic. The only thing I can... I can't talk about." Ron sighed.

"We, make that I am a mage. Instead of needing spells, mages have the power to directly effect energy used in casting. It is some times simpler to use spells to accomplish the task, such as asking entrance." Adam shrugged, keeping his explanations concise, and short. "There are certain innate powers I have as a result of the magic, but... they're very minor. Slight healing, slight levitation, and I can do this." He waved his hand infront of his face, and it shimmered into Ron's. It shifted back. "The last takes the most energy to accomplish, but doesn't require any energy to hold."

"Slight healing?" She asked.

"It only works on others unfortunately." Adam shrugged again.

"Interesting." Paige started, at the same moment Piper entered.

"Paige, why didn't you tell me we had guests?" Piper asked. "I was baking... Oh, hi guys." She finished remembering them from the night before. "So, what were you and Paige talking about?"

"Actually, she and Adam were talking about magic. It's not really my thing. But what were you baking?" Ron asked, with a smile. "See, cooking is what I do best."

"That and get into trouble." Adam grinned. Ron coughed, and affected not to notice him.

"So, what were you baking?" Ron asked, extending his arm formally.

"A soufflé." Piper answered, taking his arm, and leading him away into the kitchen.

"Do you suffer from personal gain?" Paige asked.

"Sort of. It's rather indirect, and complicated. Remember the mentions of my restraining ring?"

"About being an ass without it?" Paige asked. Adam nodded.

"Exactly. I receive the effects of personal gain, as a modification to my personality. The ring also restricts a field, an aura about myself, that would otherwise temper the perceptions of people around me." Adam sighed.

"What do you mean temper?" Paige asked curiously.

"It sort of represses inhibitions of people around me." He sighed. "It also has a tendency to amplify certain emotions."

"Such as?" Paige asked.

"Attraction. Anger. And unfortunately, Lust." He answered, and hung his head.

"Why unfortunately?" Paige asked, before she realized what had probably happened. "Oh no, you didn't..."

"No, but I almost did. Things ended up far more complicated than they should have, because I couldn't control the aura." Adam replied solemnly. "I almost made several mistakes, and it was only accidentally that they were avoided."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. Adam swallowed, and looked at her with an odd saddened quality to his eyes.

"Ever heard of Kim Possible? She's Ron's partner, in more ways than one. I almost made a mistake, that I probably wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for." And he launched into an explanation.

* * *

"So what is with you and your friend?" Piper asked. She was smiling as she cooked, glad to be able to simply cook without worrying about an iminent attack, and to be able to share her kitchen with someone so polite.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, stirring a sauce on the stove.

"Please, don't give me that strong guy routine. I don't know either one of you, and it gives me a fresh perspective on things that your bias might cloud." Piper answered. "Add that oregano please." She pointed to a bowl of the spice sitting on the counter. Ron tipped it in carefully, still stirring as he added it.

"I don't really know where to begin. No, I'll start at the beginning. Mind if I give you abriged version?" He asked. She laughed.

"As long as you keep stirring the Marinara sauce." She answered.

"Okay, then. I first met him when I was about ten. At camp, a particularly bad experience for me. I won't call him the only upside, but there were fewer upsides than down. In any case, we ended up corresponding to each other. That meant that he didn't meet Kim, my best friend, for eight years. She'd been my best friend since before Kindergarten, but that's not the point. Anyway, I had been shot, and had my leg broken by then. So he was supposed to be a temporary replacement. Unfortunately..."

"She fell for him. Stir a little faster." Piper responded.

"Right, and I don't know if it's his fault. He admitted he was attracted to her, I'd've had to punch him in the nose if he didn't, but..." Ron sighed. "Turns out, that he had an active power he couldn't control, and it affected Kim, so I know it's not her fault, but..."

"You still feel you need to blame someone." Piper reasoned quietly. She leaned past him, and salted the sauce a bit, not sure it was enough. Ron decided not to wonder how she knew, since he'd tasted it, but hadn't said anything. "So I'll tell you this then. Don't let it eat at you. Confront him about it. If you did, and it didn't resolve, do it again. Is she over it? If so, then you'd better do it quick, before someone loses perspective."

"You're right, but I don't want to push him away." Ron replied, realizing the argument was weak, even from his point of view.

"If he's a good friend, he won't be pushed away that easily, and if he's not then you don't really want him around do you?" Piper replied.

"I see your point. I'll talk to him. It's nice to have someone who doesn't mind listening. Adam tends to talk, and take over a conversation." Piper laughed.

"So does Paige. Guess we should go in and keep them from killing each other. Shut that off, it's done." He flipped it off.


	5. Chapter Five

WWLAOS: Monkey Fist returns in the next chapter, and Adam almost always feels like an ass. And as Ron pointed out, he doesn't want to blame him, but Adam's explanations never fully satisfied him. This chapter will correct that.

* * *

"We need to talk." Both said it at the same time, though each for a different reason. Ron started to open his mouth, but Adam held up a hand.

"Go first, I want to hear what you have to say." He spoke with a very firm grasp of what he wanted to say, without an sputtering or flubbing.

"Alright, I will." Ron nodded, equally determined. Standing in the living room, both barefoot on the dark green carpet, they were evenly matched, because neither would cheat if it came to a fight. Both suspected it would, though would never admit it. The furniture was gone from the room when they entered, though what had caused that, neither knew. "I asked you to come and help Kim when I got injured, because you were a good friend, that I wanted to see again, and because as much as she would never admit it, Kim needs someone else to help her. She can do anything, but she cannot do everything. I certainly couldn't help her, but I knew you could. It's what you do." Ron sighed.

"I didn't want you to brain wash her like you did. You stepped into being her partner, and then into her life. I don't see how I can blame you for it, because I couldn't blame Mankey either. At the same time, I want to blame you because I don't have anyone else to blame for it. It wasn't Kim's fault. Shego had nothing to do with it, even though she and Kim..." Ron shook his head. "What happened?"

"An accident, a mistake. I don't know." Adam shook his head, more than a little remorseful. "I don't think Kim even wanted to dive into the lake, but Genny convinced her to come with us. I knew Shego would, she's always game for a little fun, even if she's playing for the other side. I only invited Kim along to be polite. It just ballooned out of control from there. I kissed her, I admit it. I did it for reasons of an entirely selfish nature. I didn't deal with the memories as well as I could have. Instead of realizing there was nothing to be done about them, I built walls around my emotions, and a further wall around that, until I could feel only the most intense of emotions, and could block out the weaker ones. The walls are gone now, and I'm having a hard time dealing with the implications of the memories. I offer a choice now. Do you want me to change time?" He asked, with a quiet formality. "I can, I can change it so we never met in the first place, and let it go at that."

"I don't want you to do that, I like you, you're a nice person, and one worth knowing." Ron shook his head. "Once one strips away the facade of invulnerability you've built around yourself."

"That is a problem, isn't it. Suppose you can help me?" Adam asked.

"Help you?" Ron stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean, help you?"

"I cannot directly effect myself in the time line." Adam sighed. "The past me can't actually see the future me."

"How can I help?" Ron asked.

"You know what to say to punch through what's going to be going on, and can change that." Adam replied.

"And the time line? What happens to it?" Ron asked.

"It will bridge itself. Rebuild itself until everything comes back to this point. At this point, everything will remerge into this reality again. Both time lines will be valid for us, but for everyone else? No, they'll be oriented on the new timeline. Not everything will change either. Do you want to?" Adam asked, sounding not so much hopeful, as worried.

"Only if you want me to." Ron replied. Adam took a breath.

"Then let's do it."


	6. Chapter Six

WWLAOS: Put simply, before the age of twelve, an Adam from the past, cannot see an Adam from the future. The one Ron met didn't have powers. They're going back in time, to just after the two met. Ron is going to give the past Adam some words of wisdom, and a slap in the head. It's going to create a split in the timeline, during which the entire re-written timeline will take place.

* * *

Heeeree's Monkey Fist.

"So, this is what it's like to try and keep two timelines straight." Ron smiled. Adam nodded with a pleased grin on his face.

"I feel, lightened, as if the weight of guilt has been lifted off my shoulders." Adam replied, with a sigh of relaxation.

"And you're sure Kim and Shego won't know?" Ron asked. Adam sighed in exasperation.

"For the last time, yes, everything is as it should be, and they aren't any the wiser. Now relax, and enjoy the day." Adam adjusted the mirror on his chest and settled down into his chair. The house had changed a bit from it's earlier form, with a third bedroom on the lower floor, for guests, and a sun room, with UV protected panels in the roof. Reality had shifted to reform the lines between Kim and Ron, and Shego and Adam. They were now two distinct pairs. Admittedly, the No-Faith policy, had led Shego to do her best to corrupt Kim, which had succeeded to an extent, but beyond that, there was nothing between them.

"If you're sure, then I guess I can let it go." Ron replied with a grin.

"Thank you." Adam replied, shaking his head in silent thanks. "Now, lean back, relax, enjoy the..." A loud, irritating beeping noise came from the office down the hall. "quiet." Adam finished, sighing in digust. "You stay, I'll get it."

"Alright." Ron nodded. Adam crossed the floor to the door, and turned down the hall. The beeping noise continued as he opened the door. Wade was standing in the middle of the room, the hologram tapping it's foot as Adam entered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wade asked.

"Coming to see what you want." Adam replied smoothly. Wade appeared not to like him any better after altering the timeline. Ah well. "So?"

"So what?" Wade replied, with a snort of annoyance.

"So, what did you want?" Adam replied, doing his best to maintain his temper.

"Ron." Wade answered.

"He's not coming. So, talk to me." Adam replied with a light smile.

"Fine, he's got a call from someone named Yori. She says it's urgent." Adam had reached the door before Yori's name was completely out of Wade's mouth.

"Ron!" Adam called. "Yori's on the phone, she says it's urgent." Ron appeared from the other room, and entered the office in a remarkably short time.

"Put her through Wade." Ron commented calmly, smoothing his hair.

"Stoppable-san?" It was voice only, but the speakers made it crystal clear, as well as the explosions in the back ground. "Monkey Fist is attacking the school, but he's got some kind of aid. Some man in a dark suit, with an air craft of enormous proportions. There's monkey creature's pouring out of it." There was a noise at the other end, like that of a door being broken. "Hurry!" There was a clatter as the phone dropped, and she could be heard in the back ground.

"Ride in bound." Wade snapped, as the sound cut off. Two men appeared from a blue glowing hole in the air.

"Next stop, Mount Yamanuchi." The larger man offered. Ron took his hand, and Adam snatched his armor off the table. He grabbed the other man's hand, and they stepped into the blue glow. "Thank Miss Possible for saving our space fold generator when you see her." The large man told Ron.

"I will." They reappeared at the base of the mountain, and by the time the two men had stepped back into the portal, the two young men were racing up the stairs. It took only half as long to reach the mountain top as it had the first time Ron was there. Floating over the school, sat a massive round aircraft, the same one Darkwolf had been using to attack Rio de Janerio. He was standing on the middle of the massive platform, watching hundreds of Monkey Ninja's plunge over the side to attack the school. Neither of the boys hesitated, as they moved in on the school. A wave of ninja's charged out to meet them, attempting to cut them off fromt he students they could see farther in, fighting to protect themselves and their school.

"Why isn't Darkwolf attacking with those massive cannons!" Ron called over the noise of the opponent monkeys.

"Monkey Fist must be inside. Darkwolf is crazy, but he wouldn't risk injuring an ally!" Adam replied. "Villians with a sense of honor are rare, and Monkey Fist is one of them. Injure him, even by accident, and Darkwolf will never get so much as a street thug to work for him." There was a resounding blast, and a splattering of guts, as Adam annihilated a monkey with his sonic cannon.

"Adam!" Ron cried out in horror.

"They aren't real, look." Adam pointed at the intestines, and the green blood. "Probably Verka demons!"

"What?" Ron asked, knocking another monkey away.

"Demonic Monkey's. They don't have any special powers, but they multiply exponentially. And almost instantly." There was another blast, and three more exploded green.

"So?" Ron asked.

"They're completely trustworthy, utterly evil, and they make the perfect assault force. One Queen Verka, will be able to produce two hundred thousand an hour. I'd guess theirs is immature, or they'd have taken the school already. Wipe them out." The cannon flared again, destroying a dozen of them this time. They were replaced almost before the guts were dispersed from the previous blast. Ron whipped the Lotus Blade around, forming it into a sword, and began to hack his way through the massive horde. Even blasting continually, Adam was being slowly over run. Ron was advancing, but slowly, and the students of the school were looking tired. Adam spun, dropped to a squatting position, and grabbed the ground. The scramjets fired, and anchored to the ground, they roared backwards, incinerating several hundred demons instantly. Ron advanced through the opening, as the battle continued on both sides of the bridge, but Monkey Fist blocked the middle.

"This ends today Stoppable. There is no girl to save you, and Mr. Marcae is quite occupied. Today you die, and I will claim the Lotus Blade." He lashed out with the sword in his hands, slicing at Ron's arm. The wound healed over as soon as it was opened.

"I don't think so." Ron struck back, blade flickering around Monkey Fist's guard, lashing at his arms, and chest. Monkey Fist grunted with each strike, and attacked back. But now the Lotus Blade was focused entirely on doing damage, and the wounds on Ron did not heal. Monkey Fist fell on purpose, and rolled away from a killing stroke, then lunged low, cutting across Ron's right leg. Ron fell back, dancing clear of a leg severing return strike, and lunged forwards over Monkey Fist's head, slashing at his opponent's back, as he spun over head. Monkey Fist howled in pain, which was appearently wrong thing to do. The Verka which had been about to finish the student's, and Adam off, shifted to Monkey Fist. Ron leapt up, and stretched his feet across the bridge, as the Verka charged below him, scrambling even around the bottom of the bridge to get to Monkey Fist.

Unfortunately, the bridge's worn boards couldn't hold the combined weight of the man, and Verka, and they collapsed, sending all to the bottome of the gorge, and into the fast running river far below. Their target gone, the remaining Verka switched back to those they'd been after before. Including Ron. As they charged, Ron dove through the hole in the bridge, at the same time Adam dove over the edge of the cliff. The Verka followed both, plunging to own their deaths. Adam caught Ron about half way down, and they rose again, scram jets screaming. The residual sound waves of the engine startled the demons and the students as they came up over the canyon wall. Ron hit the ground, rolling into the middle of the circle of students. "Kill them, they aren't real animals!" Ron bellowed, charging into the fray. The Lotus Blade flashed, slicing through the demons, as they continued to pour from the air craft. The student's, seeing the green blood, charged in, some how with a renewed spirit, and frenzy, and attacked, using killing technique's this time. Heads rolled, and rib cages were crushed, but the flow continued, with none of them able to lessen it.

"Darkwolf." The voice seemed disembodied, and the dark-suited man looked around him, unable to see his foe. The projection abilities of the Nano tech exo-armor were impressive. From almost a mile and a half high, it was as clear as if he had been standing behind Dark Wolf. The normal upper limit of the armor's speed was around mach 2.5. Diving from that height, ramped it up to around Mach 4. Adam came in at exactly that speed, right arm back, substansive force field wrapping his hand as he plummeted. The scram jets screamed in protest as they pushed their upper limits. While normal scram jets were capable of much greater speed without difficulty, these were subject to the limitations of the nanotech materials that formed them. Darkwolf saw the attack coming, but there was nothing he could do. In fact, short of time suddenly, and inexplicably stopping, he was about to die, in a messy, and violent manner.

An instant or so later, he had done just that. The punch however didn't stop just with Darkwolf, but continued on, clear through the aircraft, and out the other side, reaccelerating as it's own sound wave began to catch it. The angle of impact was exactly that required to miss the school, if narrowly. The Queen Verka screamed in realization as the massive pressure wave impacted the superlight air frame. The wave crushed the Queen into a pulpy mass, and the remaining Verka, as well as the dead, and their associated intestines and body parts, vanished in a green white flash. The air platform exploded an instant later, or started to. About halfway through ripping the platform, it pulsed and then contracted again, imploding into something roughly just a bit larger than a golf ball.

Three-quarters of a mile away, Adam managed to decelerate without injuring himself, or anyone around him. An instant later, he landed, and emptied the contents of his stomach.


	7. Chapter Seven

WWLAOS: Because they are for what they are worth, living beings. The demonic creatures are evil. And Darkwolf provided the demon monkey's. You're right, that was the purpose of the last chapter.

* * *

"Yori, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes Stoppable-san." She replied, sounding in no form, or definition 'alright'. "It's just a flesh wound." She indicated the long cut on her arm, courtesy of Monkey Fists Monkey Ninja's, who had lead the assault.

"That's not what I'm talking about Yori." Ron replied, concern filling his voice. There were two dead among the school's students, new trainee's, who had not even begun to work on anything except unpacking. The rest of the students were in bad shape, and none of those fit to walk, were in any state to take command. The sensei was away on school business when the attack had occured, so Ron had agreed to remain and 'Hold down the fort', until the old man arrived. "Physically you're fine, but how are you emotionally?" He asked, laying his hands on her shoulders. Whether it was the words, or the gestures, Ron didn't know, but she broke down into tears, with only a soft 'oh', from her mouth, and threw her arms around him crying, instead of sobbing. The difference wasn't much, but it was significant. He waited patiently as she released the emotions she felt. After a few moments, the crying lessened, and she pulled away a bit, wiping at her eyes. "Better?" He asked. She only nodded. Ron reached out, and laid his hand across the shallow cut on her arm. The Lotus Blade hummed quietly, and the wound sealed over.

"Thank you Ron-san." She whispered after a moment, as the amazement passed.

"Anytime. Let's see if we can help the others." Ron offered his hand, and she took it with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Ron finally was able to step away, with enough people repaired to take over the lesser tasks while he took a break. He did so, and went looking for the one person he hadn't seen since the end of the attack. Adam.

When he found Adam, the other was sitting on a flat rock, chanting almost inaudibly. He didn't seem to notice Ron, so the blond waited a few moments and then cleared his throat.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Ron realized he was saying that a lot, and remembered how much Adam hated the question. He changed before the other could answer. "What's wrong I mean."

"I know what you mean." Adam replied, with a cold edge to his voice. "What's wrong, is that I had to kill Darkwolf. Again."

"Again?" Ron asked.

"Again. It's not the first time I've taken him down. Don't worry, he's gone now, and he cannot come back. He can only pass into dimensions with a habitable body, and I've removed the one from this dimension." Adam turned away, staring off into the mountains.

"Come on and come in, it's freezing out here." Ron offered.

"I can't." Adam replied.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Ron asked, sighing in exasperation at Adam's lack of communication skills.

"The counter point to all the power I bear, is the burden of life." Adam replied, folding his hands together. "In taking a life, I take on the burden of that life, until I rid myself of it."

"And how do you do that?" Ron asked patiently. Adam turned to stare at him.

"By purging my stomach of it's contents, and then sitting in the snow for a while." He replied evenly.

"And the chanting?" Ron asked.

"Calling to the game gods, and asking for honor in the kill." Adam answered with a slight shake of his head. "I'm not sure if they can hear me from here though."

'Do not be so sure.' Ron heard the voice, and whipped his head around looking for the source. There didn't seem to be one. 'Do not injure yourself. I am the voice of Kiitharaa. The first of the five, and Game God of the misfits.' Ron saw Adam bow his head low and leave it there, something he'd never seen the other do.

"Master, please. I beg honor in the kill." Adam whispered, a lump in his throat.

'You know you need not do so. Rise to your feet.' Adam moved faster than Ron thought humanly possible. 'We have decreed this, abide by it.'

"As you wish Master." Adam responded.

'First, let me finish before you interrupt. Second, stop calling me master. Third, know that we grant you honor in all kills. You never again need ask honor, or call penance as you have done before. Finally, we take from you the burden of life.' Adam gave a sharp gasp, and dropped to the ground. 'For services rendered, we give the gift of freedom from this unfair limitation. And thus, I am gone.'

For the second time that day, Adam emptied the contents of his stomach, finding things he didn't remember eating.

* * *

Ron sighed again for what seemed the hundredth time that day. It was the hard quick sigh of someone sure they were forgetting something, but totally unable to remember what it was. Sensei was due back today, and Ron was half dreading it. It wasn't that there was anything that had gone on beyond the first incident, but that was what he was dreading, was telling the old man of the death's of the two young students. They had been taken back to their families, and their bags were leaving now. The air around the school was chill, almost as if the pall of death still hung over the place. Adam still refused to re-enter the school, though now he refused to name his reason. Ron looked at his watch, and rose to his feet. The Lotus Blade hung sheathed from his waist, and it rattled slightly as he moved. Rufus followed solemnly.When Ron reached the otherside of the now repaired bridge, he found he was not the first one to meet the sensei. Adam was speaking with him in low tones, not nodding exactly, but not shaking his head either. After a moment, he bowed deeply, and turned to face Ron.

"Greetings Stoppable-San. Though I am glad to see you, it is a shame to meet under such circumstances. Your friend has told me of the deaths of the students." The old man smiled at Ron's surprise. "He also says he feels responsible for it. I will tell you something that must remain strictly between us."

"Yes Sensei?" Ron asked, bending low.

"I knew there would be an attack, and went away anyway. I did not expect the numbers of demons, and assumed it could be handled by the students alone. If anyone, it is my fault. But it is past, and as I told your friend, put it behind you. There is nothing that can be done. Not even that option." The old man nodded at Adam. Adam swallowed, and looked away.


	8. Chapter Eight

WWLAOS: He's still alive, just dead in this world. And Yori is neat, but I'm saving anything I'd write for her for the Excalibur Saga. Ron is a sort of take charge guy. As for the burden of life, and that, it mean's he can simply meditate after killing, instead of having to bother them. The honor isn't in all kills. What he was saying that it was an honorable kill, and he didn't have to ask if it was. And besides, if he doesn't play nice, they have the power to instantly kill him in a single strike, so he'll behave.

* * *

The return trip to Middleton was nowhere near as hurried as the one to Japan had been, but there wasn't the sense of calm peace that there should have been. The fact that they were in a C-130 that had to be in Iowa as fast as possible, didn't help any at all. That meant that they were going to have to jump from the tail of the plane and glide into town.

"I don't understand why Wade couldn't get us a better ride." Adam called over the noise of the engines.

"He tried, but the jet they offered had a failure in one of it's landing gear. It couldn't close it, and crossing the ocean wouldn't have been prudent." Ron replied, also yelling to be heard. The load master waved at them.

"Guess that's our cue." Adam called, as he and Ron headed over towards the back of the plane. Ducking around the two humvee's they met the load master at the rear ramp.

"You two ready to go?" He spoke in a voice easily loud enough to be heard.

"Ready to fly." Ron replied.

"Alright, we're just over ten thousand feet, you'll hit the barrier about five seconds after you go, can you do that?" He asked, and saw two nods. Ron pulled his jump pack up and strapped in. The load master grabbed his oxygen mask, and put his hand over the door release. You've got ten seconds to get out of the plane after I hit the button. Loadmaster to pilot. Jumping in five, four, three, two, one." The button caused the back door of the plane to open, and the two with breaths held, turned, and ran down the ramp, lunging through into open space. There was that almost indescribably unique feeling that one could attach to jumping from a perfectly good airplane. Terror, enjoyment, and feeling of immense stupidity could be used to describe it, but wasn't by most.

Breaking the ten thousand foot mark didn't seem to take five seconds, but watching the altimeters they were wearing, it seemed to take forever. Admittedly, Adam could have ignited the scram jets on his armor from that alititude, since they worked all the way up to twenty thousand feet, but that wouldn't have been fair to Ron. Ron dropped below the mark first, being slimmer and faster down, even if lighter. A thousand feet further down, Ron punched his pack open, and the wings slammed out, slowing his descent instantly. Adam's armor stretched out to the sides, forming a similar glider, though he still retained the option of the scram jets. Head set radios provided communication.

"I hate jumping out of airplanes like that." Adam chuckled.

"Don't tell Kim, but I don't either. It's nothing compared to the other stuff we do though, is it?" Ron replied.

"No, I guess not." Descending across the land scape, was a beautiful sight, and both took the opportunity to get pictures of the scenery. As they approached the house, it was Ron that saw the air craft first.

"Adam, what is that thing?" He pointed ahead, and heard Adam sigh in disgust. Floating over the top of the house was a massive wooden airship, roughly a hundred and thirty feet long, and fourty feet wide. It was only twenty feet tall, but the thirty foot mast was enough to draw more attention than was really a good thing. At least three news choppers floated over head, and a dozen police cars were on the street.

"The Ariia. It's bloody Cassandra." Adam began to swear fluently in several languages, and Ron felt, as well as heard the scramjets ignite. Shaking his head, he caught the up draft they left, and dove sharply towards the air ship, and the house.

* * *

"Cassandra!" Adam bellowed at the ship, as he landed on the deck. He could see Ron following as from the corner of his eye, and knew he would be along in a moment.

"I see you haven't changed at all brother dear. I thought a little lovin' might have done the trick, but I see you're as arrogant as ever." The strawberry blonde that stepped out of the rear cabin was taller than Adam, with a half-smile on her face. Ron landed as she continued to speak. "Can't I come visit my brother, without being attacked?" She asked, breathing a hearty sigh, that caused Ron to shudder. The loose T-shirt she was wearing fluttered slightly as she breathed, and he could see more than he'd expected to. The light blue jeans she was wearing were nearly skin tight, something only enhanced by the fact that she was wearing high heels.

"No, I guess not. Did you have to bring this?" Adam asked, waving at the ship.

"I can't do that dimension thingy you do. Remember? We aren't all magical gods." She wiggled her fingers in a vaguely mystical fashion. "Guess I should leave then." She sighed sadly, and started to turn.

"No, don't do that." Adam called after her, stopping her. "Go ahead and stay, but this thing is a tad conspicuous." She twisted back, and lunged, throwing her arms around him, and laughing with an unbridled joy, that made him smile. Ron chuckled quietly from where he had landed. "Not a word." Adam grinned at him, mockingly pointing a finger. "I've got a reputation for being a big jerk, that I've got to uphold."

"Oh, not me." Ron grinned, waving defensively. "Care to introduce me?"

"Sorry, Cassie." Adam tapped the young woman on the shoulder, and she turned to face Ron. "Ron, this is my sister, Cassandra Marcae. Cassie, this is Ron Stoppable, my best friend in this dimension."

"A pleasure." Ron smiled, and bowed formally.

"Is he always like this?" Cassandra asked Adam. The other shrugged. "Figures." Ron stood. "A pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand, and he shook it, chuckling slightly.

"She's a lot nicer than you are you know." Ron commented to Adam. Cassandra laughed.

"My brother has been around and around, so he's a touch jaded about things. Me? I've got an open outlook on life. Tommy! Let's go!" She turned and yelled back at the open door to the rear cabin. There was a thud, and a man with dark hair, and a glare on his face stepped out. "Adam? This is Tommy, my Fianceé."

"A pleasure to meet you." Adam commented as the man approached, holding out his hand. The dark haired man nodded slightly, and shook his hand.

"Cassie has told me all about you." Tommy grunted. Adam sighed.

"I was afraid of that." Cassandra slapped Adam play fully on the shoulder. "So, did you just want to tell me you were getting married? Or was there one of your infamous ulterior motives behind it?"

"My infamous ulterior motives?" Cassandra asked with a disbelieving gasp. "This from the man who can't tell a straight truth to save his life. I'll bet you haven't told them about IT yet, have you?"

"What it?" Adam asked calmly on the outside, not at all calm on the inside. Cassandra gave him a flat, disbelieving look.

"You know damn well what it." She snapped under her breath. Tommy and Ron seemed to have hit it off and were talking. The news choppers over head distracted Adam and Cassandra both.

"Ron, would you get rid of the police and the choppers?" Adam asked. Ron nodded.

"Come on, we'll take the long boat." Tommy grinned. The boat only ten feet long, bearing three crystals rose from the bow of the ship, and settled to rest on the lawn below the ship. Ron stepped out, and moved up to the officer in charge. It was easy to see who it was, because he was carrying a bull horn.

"What is that thing?" The officer asked.

"An airship." Ron replied calmly. "Do we need a permit for it?"

"No, but I need to know what it's doing here." The officer replied.

"We're making a movie." Ron replied smoothly. "It's part of the set. Should we move it?"

"If you would, it's not a common sight, and there were complaints." Answered the officer.

"Will do." Ron smiled. "Can you get the news choppers out of here?"

"Will do. Thank you Mr. Stoppable." The officer turned and waved the others away.

"You know the police?" Tommy asked with an eyebrow arched.

"They know me anyway." Ron answered. "Can you fly that thing? Or do we have to wait for Cassandra?"

"Nah, I can fly it. I'm a pilot. That's how we met. I'm qualified on anything up to the Arekan class. Come on." The ride back up to the ship was short, but Ron couldn't help but grin. Adam and Cassandra were still arguing.

"You do." Cassandra snapped.

"I don't." Adam retorted.

"You can't keep them in the dark forever." She hissed under her breath, as Ron and Tommy approached.

"I'm getting to it." He snapped just as quietly. "Leave it alone. I don't even know if the war is coming that soon."

"You know it's approaching, and you cannot deny it." Cassandra hissed. "Becareful. You withhold information at your own risk."

"It's my own that I'm risking. And I have no intentions of involving them in Triaxx private little war." Adam snarled. "They won't have the power needed in time. None of them. Even with the Lotus Blade backing Ron. I'm calling for them to be broken from the recruitment."

"Fine." Cassandra turned away, as the ship began to slide smoothly forwards. The argument over, the two walked over to the pilot house, where Tommy was explaining the controls to Ron.

"Instead of a rudder, which really wouldn't do much in air like this, we use the turbines to steer. Unlike the larger ships, we don't carry our own mast, so we have larger crystals to propel the ship on cloudy days. The turbines are controlled with these two levers, and the direction of exhaust is controlled with the steering wheel. The levers control the electric current running through the lift crystals, and the power and direction the turbines move air." Tommy smiled.

"Coolio. Can I try?" Ron asked.

"Sure, as soon as we're over some where more open." The airship glid out to sea, and then swept around to land on the water.

"Adam, do you still maintain the slip around here?" Cassandra asked after a moments conversation with Tommy.

"Sure, number thirty seven, just past the bay bridge." Adam grinned. "The Talera is usually docked there, but it's being used by the Tokyo office."

"Great, then we can park there." Tommy nodded.

* * *

An hour later, they had reached the house again. As they stepped out of the cab, Ron and Cassandra were laughing at a joke Tommy had made. Adam wasn't laughing, because he had to pay for the cab.

"I should have just shot myself in the foot. It wouldn't have been as painful." He muttered, as he stalked past.

"Money-grubber." Cassandra snorted. "Ah well, he'll cheer up, he always does." She grinned at Ron and Tommy. "So, Ron, what is there to do around this city?"

"Well, Adam and I have been hitting the parties around, but it's mostly college kids, getting really drunk." Ron shrugged. "I don't drink much, but I like to dance."

"Don't you and Adam have girlfriends?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, but Kim doesn't mind if I dance with other girls, and Shego doesn't seem to get jealous no matter what, or who, he does." Ron shrugged. "Appearently he does the same for her."

"I forgot. This one is the one that can't ever control himself." Cassandra sighed in disgust.

"I know Cassandra, it's just something I've learned to deal with." Ron sighed dramatically.

"Call me Cassie, all my friends do." She grinned wide. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one that thinks he's a bloody fool."

"I agree with you, but he does know what he's doing. Most of the time." Ron pointed out.

"He should, as much as he talks about it." Tommy grunted.

"Oh he's just nervous." Cassie chuckled. "He always wants to impress, and it gets the better of him. Continually." The last was spoken in a lower tone, and with a jerk of her eyebrows.


	9. Chapter Nine

Ten days since Cassandra and Tommy arrived. Kim and Shego have just arrived at the house. Upstairs, Ron is sleeping on the bed, blankets pulled over his head. Cassandra and Tommy were in the guest room. Adam was asleep on the couch feet over the back, and head hanging down off the front.

"Adam?" Shego called, as she entered the living room. "Adam?" She called again, louder this time. There was a mutter from the couch, the cleanest thing in the now cluttered living room. "Adam?" This time it was almost a yell. It startled him, and he fell off the couch with a dull thud.

"Don't. Do. That." He replied in an almost whisper, and the harsh throated sound of someone who had a terrible hangover, and had far too much liqour the night before.

"Sorry. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Shego asked.

"Yes, I did." Adam replied, reaching for a small silver flask at the end of the table. He took a swig of whatever was in it, and crashed his head into the steel coffee table. "God's, that's almost worse than the hangover." Shego wasn't paying attention to him any more though.

"Who is that?" Shego asked, pointing and glaring. Adam pulled himself up the couch, and peered over the back. Cassandra was standing there, wearing only a pair of sweat pants.

"What's all the racket?" She asked, rubbing at sleepy eyes.

"This is Shego, my girlfriend. Could you put a shirt on?" Adam asked quietly. Cassandra's mind seemed to catch up with the rest of her and she flushed red, from about the waist up, and disappeared down the hall. She returned a few moments later, now wearing a bright blue T-shirt, and a sheepish grin. Tommy appeared behind her.

"Something the matter?" He asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt either, but Adam just slapped his forehead, and slid down the couch.

"Shego, might I introduce my sister, Cassandra Marcae, and her fianceé, Thomas Norioya." Adam intoned, waving in the general direction of the two over the back of the couch. "They don't normally forget shirts, but we were up late last night, and it's getting to us." He pushed himself up. "Cassie, Tommy, this is Shego, my girlfriend." He collapsed back to the couch, and fell straight back to sleep.

* * *

"Ron?" Kim called softly. There was a thud and a muttering noise from the room Ron and she normally shared, and then a grunt of pain. A moment later, Ron stumbled out of the room, fully dressed, though the clothes looked slept in, and he was trailing a comforter from the bed from one ankle.

"Hey KP." He grinned, rubbing at his eyes. "How are you?" He asked, kicking away the blanket, and crossing the distance to give her a hug.

"I'm fine, what about you? Your letters were a bit mysterious." Kim asked.

"We had a bit of trouble with Monkey Fist, and well... Let's just say, that we need to catch up. But first." He leaned forwards, and kissed her. She sighed and relaxed into the kiss. "Now, we can catch up." He whispered just a touch breathlessly.

* * *

"That's the last of the bags." Genny announced, stepping into the kitchen. "Anything else you need?"

"An explanation would be nice." Adam coughed from the door way.

"It's a long story." Genny confessed.

"Don't worry, time is something I'm not likely to run out of." He commented as he sat at the table. Genny settled to the other side.

"Well, see it happened like this..." Genny began.

* * *

Next, the re-write of The Unintentional Vacation of Ron, then Road Trip, and then Of Dragon Soul's.


End file.
